I can't let this Happen!
by Queen of the World
Summary: The rating will qualify for futor chapters and as you see i can not spell worth beans. This is a story about Lily and she has felling for James but is his best friend. Problem!!! Review pls. pls. pls. Thanks
1. I have feeling I can't share.

I can't let this happen!  
  
Lily Evans sat in her dorm at hogwarts. The 5th girl had a lot of stress on her right now. She had a problem you see. She was a normal girl with best friends. Their names were Sirius Black, James Potter, and Remus Lupin. James was like the brother she never had and to him she was like his sister. Her problem though was that over the 5 years of knowing him she had devolped a crush on him. It had started in 1st year and kept on growing and growing. Now she had such strong feeling for him she could bearly hide it anymore. She was afraid to tell anyone, becuase of what they might say. She definatly didn't want James to find out. She wouldn't be able to bear it if he didn't want to be around her anymore. At least being his friend was better than nothing. Just then there was a knock at the door and who can you guess walked in...................... JAMES!!!! (i'm so evil)!!!  
"Hey Lil' you okay you've been up here for a long time. I was wondering if you wanted to come down to dinner."  
"Uh yeah I'll be down in a few minutes kay."  
"You sure your alright. You looked kinda dazed......... oooohhhhhhh I know that look you're in loooovvvveeee. Tell me who it is."  
"NO I won't tell."  
"Pppppuuuuhhhllleeeessssseee."  
"No I already said that."  
"Fine well I'll see you at dinner tonight kay." and with that he gentally tugged on her hair and left. At this point Lily was close to fainting.  
Lily, she scolded you can't keep acting like this. James already noticed that you were in love and soon he's gonna figure out that it's him.  
Stop talking to me and leave me alone!!!  
NO you can't make me na nan na na nan ana   
I'm going insane!  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Lily shouted outloud without meaning to.  
She heard running on the stairs and the door burst open and there again stood James (oh I am soooo evil hhahahahahahah).  
"Lily are you okay???" he asked sounding very worried.  
Lily could hardly restrain herself any longer. She burst out into tears. this startled James very much but he went straight to action. He wrapped his arms around her and rocked her back and forth.  
"Shhhhh it'll be okay."  
"No it won't."  
"Well why don't you tell me what the problem is and I'll see if I can help okay."  
"Well okay lets say that there's this girl. Kay."  
"Okay. What else."  
"And she loves this guy, but has no idea what he thinks of her, but the answer is probably that he only likes her as a friend.:  
"Well I don't know what advice to give if I don't know who the people are."  
"Well it's me and well I can't tell you who else. Becuase it will be to embarrasing."  
"Okay well Lily why don't I bring our dinner up here and then we can talk about your problem kay?"  
"I guess." But she was secretly thinking that if she spent much more time talkin to James she was going to faint.  
  
Cliffhanger!!!!!!! Like I said I am so terribly evil!! Mwwwwwwwwaaaahahahahahahahah. Sorry 'bout that. I'll write more if you guys want if not then i'll maybe delete it. I spend way too much time on the net. As you can tell. 3 stories in 2 days and 2 chapters to 2 of them. WOW.  
  
Disclaimer~~~~~~~~ I own nata, nothing,zero,NOTHING!!!!!!!!!!!  
  



	2. I just told him those feelings!

I Can't Let This Happen  
  
  
I hope everyone remembers what happened last time. Because I don't feel like doing a summary of it. This chapter is coming along fairly quickly and I must say that I have posted so many chapters today that I'm going to take a break tomorrow. So this is the last for 2 days. Now on with the story.  
Just then James opened the door once more.   
"I brough extra cake with me." he said  
"Yum!" Lily said excitement coming onto her face. for everyone knew that Lily could no resist cake!  
"But before you can have it you have to tell me what;s wrong." James said teasing Lily.  
"Hey no fair!"  
"Of course it's fair. Everything that I do is fair because I am a fair person."  
"Don't be so cocky!"  
"I wasn't I'm just trying a different method of getting information out of you." he grinned evily.  
"Well I don't think it's fair. If I don't want to tell you who I like then that's my choice."  
"Yes but I can see that it's hurting you so that immediatly makes it my responsibilty as you best friend."  
"I thought that Sirius was you best friend?"  
"Yeah but so are you."  
"How can you have two best friends?"  
"You wouldn't understand."  
"Tell me!"  
"No!. Now I know you like someone now who is it?"  
"Well I'll give you clues okay."  
"Okay what's the first clue."  
"He's popular."  
"That very vague. Lotsa guys here are popular. What house is he from?"  
"Griffindor."  
"Well that doesn't leave very many choices. That leaves me, Sirius and Remus."  
"Do you like one of us??"  
"Ya."  
"Really, which one?"   
"Well it's not Remus."  
"Then me or Sirius."  
"Look I'm really uncomfortable kay. I really don't want to tell you."  
"Well if it was Sirius then you would tell me. Sooooooooooooooo that leaves me!"  
"NO! HOW COULD YOU THINK LIKE THAT. I'M LIKE YOUR SISTER. YOU HAVE A SICK MIND JAMES POTTER. HOW COULD I EVER LIKE YOU! THAT WOULD BE IMPOSSIBLE. YOUR THE BROTHER I NEVER HAD, AND I DON'T WANT TO RUIN THAT!"  
"Do does that mean that you do like me and you just don't want to ruin our friendship?"  
"Okay yes it does okay, I love you James Potter and I have for years."  
"Really..........me too. Who would have guessed?" he said happily.  
And with that he swept her up in a passionate kiss. And well you guys all know the rest!  
  
The End!!!!  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own nothing. Well that's not proper grammer. I do not own anything. That's better.  



End file.
